The choices we make
by letmesleep
Summary: They say the choices we make today will effect our lives tomorrow... Life for Tiffany Vincent is hard , and it doesn't help that her brother is the Leader of the River Kings . Will she see the light at the end of the tunnel or is it the on coming train. Set before the events of the Outsiders Please read and review. I will continue if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the outsiders _

The rivals

"Tiffany lee Vincent is you even listening to me?" "What do you want Jimmy, I am trying to think. "Sure looking at Tim Shepard is thinking", he said with his, I –caught- you voice. "I was not!" I hissed, slapping him the arm, "he is the Shepard gang leader aka our rivals. If you don't remember Jimmy." "Well I don't think your brother would like you looking at him Tiff ." "Shut up Jimmy, why are we even here anyway?" I said looking around Bucks place. "Well Tiff we are here because your brother is going to meet us here." "Fine at lest I am going to get myself a beer." "I wouldn't do that Tiff your brother would kill you if he saw you drinking." "I don't care Jimmy I want to drink I am seventeen, so fuck him." Jimmy sat there with a smirk "you know you love him to death and in your heart you don't want to make him mad." I frowned then grinned, "you know me to well Jimmy." I looked to my left and saw Alex, "hey Alex why are we here?" "To kick Tim Shepard ass, because he slashed my cars tires."

"What! He slashed your tires, when?" I replied angrily. "Shepard slashed them when I was at the Dingo." Oh no, now I have to give him a ride to work, I thought angrily. If there was on thing I hated more then Sylvia, it was giving my brother a ride. "Alex, you go do that I am going home. I am sick of this place, the stench is horrible." "Ok Tiff, just be careful socs are everywhere." "I am not scared of a socs," I said annoyed, with that I staked off into the night. I was about 3 miles into my walk when I heard some footsteps behind me. My blood went cold when the footsteps where getting closer to me. I turned around with my switchblade out ready to fight but, to my surprise it was just Ponyboy with his friend, two-bit by the looks of it they where on the attack to. I put my blade back in my pocket and smiled, "what are you doing creeping up on me." "Well we where going to surprise you, but that failed", replied a wide-eyed Ponyboy. "I think you did Pony, I think you did." "What is a girl like you doing all by your self anyway?" replied a surprised Two-Bit. "I was going to walk home; I couldn't stand Bucks anymore so I left." "Well you should be more carful next time", Pony said concerned. "Whatever Pony", I said tiredly. "I am older then you". "Not by much though." I was seventeen and he was fourteen. I have to go, the darker it gets the more likely I would get jumped and I didn't want to run into Tim or Dallas in the middle of the night. So I said my goodbyes and carried on home. By the time I got home it was 12:30 shit; I muttered looking at my dad passed out on the couch. I had school tomorrow. Just two more weeks the I graduate, I need to find a dress soon. I walk up to my room changed into boy shorts and a tank top and went to bed.

By the time I got up my dad was making breakfast that was as first. He never did anything beside drink our money and sleep. So I got dressed. I was wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans. Put on my makeup, black eyeliner and mascara. I looked myself in the mirror. Pale face, skinny, straight blonde hair with black highlights. I had my moms emerald green eyes, unlike my moms whose where soft and fun, my where hopeless and scared. I wasn't scared of anyone, I was a pretty tough girl, but I was scared for the future. As I finally made my way to the kitchen I noticed that Alex had a black eye. I could only assume things didn't turn out the way he thought they would. "Well look who decided to show up Alex", said my dad in an over friendly tone. "Ya well I don't plan to stay long, I have to go to school. Want a ride to work, Alex?" "No, Jimmy is giving me one." "Ok" I said flatly and left. I hopped into my black Mercury Monterey convertible and left. As I pulled in to the school grounds, I saw Tim Shepard drop off his sister and his brother. I hate high school it is long and boring, but I do very well in school.

Finally school is out and it is Friday. I was heading over to Kathy's then to the nightly double. We hopped into my car, and started to head to Kathy's. "Tiff you need to get a boyfriend, I think Two-bit could hook you up with someone". "I am fine single Kathy", "you've said that over a million times", replied a worried Evie. "Well I am fine. I don't need a boy to have fun that's why I have you guys", I giggled. "What about you and Steve?" "Old news", Evie said with a frown. "Doesn't sound like it to me". We arrived at Kathy's, " Ok you guys stay here I am going to get money", and Kathy said hopping out of the car. After she came back, we headed over to the nightly double. We paid to get in then I parked my car close to the back of the drive in. Half way through the movie an engine roar startled us. I looked over to see a car pull up beside our spot. Two-Bit, Steve, Dallas and none other the Tim, fucking Tim Shepard. "This is going to be fun", I muttered. "Well, well, well look what we have here. A couple of fine ladies all by themselves", replied a smirking Dallas. "We have each other, right Tiff?" Kathy replied giggling. "Sure do, Kathy", I replied smirking. "What about me?" "Evie, you count too", Kathy said smiling at her. "I better".

On the ending of the second movie my stomach began to growl, "hey Evie, Kathy, I am going to go get popcorn want any? "Sure", they both replied. Hey "two-bit want any popcorn?" Kathy called out. "I'll take a coke, too". By the time everyone in both cars, my stomach was growling like a mad dog. I began to walk over to the stand when I herd footsteps behind me. "Two-bit I heard you the first time extra butter, you don't need to come with me!" "I believe me you have me confused." Horror, that is what I felt, I looked over to see a smiling Tim Shepard. I kept on walking till I reached the stand. Waiting in the line I looked over at the time 11:01. Finally it was my turn to order, " Three large popcorns, one with extra butter, and six cokes. "That will be $4.50", "thanks" I looked at all the food, how the hell am I suppose too carry all this? I looked around. "Need some help" I looked over to see, Jimmy. "I would love it" We made our way back to the cars, " finally I thought you were never coming back", said an exasperated Two-Bit. "I had to come back my car is here, and next time you want extra butter on your popcorn you can come with me." He gave me a toothy grin. "Thanks, Tiff." I looked at my car, no one was in it, I looked in Two-Bit's car Kathy was in the passenger seat and Evie and Steve where gone. Jimmy sat on the passenger seat, "So what brings you to the nightly double, jimmy." No reason just wanted to see if I could find Shepard." "What did he do know?" "He slashed my car tires, now have you seen him?" Looking over I noticed Dallas and Tim where also gone, before I could answer, jimmy called out "well speak of the devil" I looked over to see Tim making his way over, I had a feeling things where going to turn bad fast. "Hey Shepard what gives", Jimmy got up from his seat and made his way to Tim. My feeling way correct when Tim and Jimmy got into a fight. I got out of my seat and ran to break them apart. I pulled Jimmy away, " Jimmy that is enough, come on lets go. "Having some broad pull you from a fight, some man you are." Tim replied tauntingly. I don't know how, but my fist connected with Tim's face. His expression was priceless, first it was shocked then after a moment he had an evil smirk. Jimmy and I made our way back to my car; we got in and pulled out on to the main road. "Jimmy what the hell?" I hissed. I looked over to see he had a black eye forming and his nose was bleeding, broken no doubt. "You punched Tim Shepard." That was all he could say. I dropped him off at his house and made my way to my own home. When I got in the driveway I noticed the lights where on, I turned off the engine and made my way up the porch. " Tiff where have you been?" Alex's eyes where wide. "I was at the nightly double, Alex. I am fine." He relaxed, "Ok I thought the Socs jumped you." I gave him a hug and made my way to my room. I grabbed a sports bra and some boxer shorts, put them on then went to bed.

I awoke with Alex jumping on my bed. "God, Alex how old is you?" He started to laugh. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead it is 12" he replied with a smile. "So what are the plans for today?" I said nonchalantly, "We can meet up with the rest of the gang". I smiled looking at my brother, the leader of The River kings. "Sounds good to me, Alex." I shooed Alex out of my room, and started to get changed. Blue skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. I put on my eyeliner and made my way down stairs. " You need to get new tires, Alex." "Ya I know, I'll get around to doing it." Grabbing my keys I hopped into my car and drove to the Dingo. The Dingo was a rough place. I met Jimmy inside. We slid into a booth and read over the menu. After 10 minutes we got our food, "Hey Jimmy I was thinking of pulling a double shift at the Dingo tomorrow, after want to do something? "Sure thing, but why are you pulling a double shift?" Well I believe a little extra money coming my way won't hurt." " Hey I am going to pull out for a smoke" "Whatever I'll be here." I watched Jimmy stride off outside. As soon as Jimmy was out the door, none other then Tim Shepard started to come my way. " Vincent, I think you need to apologize for this," pointing to his black eye. I scowled " what do you really want Tim, I don't think a black eye is something to get upset about." He smirked "I like your fire, Tiff." "If you don't have anything else to say, excuse me I need to go." I got up, and then I felt a slap on my butt. I turned to see Tim smilingly innocently, I flipped him the bird and left.

"Hey what gives?" Jimmy called out. "I'm leaving, can't stand it in there." Jimmy started to laugh, "Then why do work there?" I gave him a stare, "ok don't kill me." He replied raising his hands in an I-surrender-don't-shoot position. "Do you need a ride to the lot?" "I would love a ride", he said hopping in to my car.

When we got to the lot I saw Alex, Michael, James, Leroy, and George. "Hey, Jimmy tell Alex I have a head ache and I going home ok?" "Sure thing Avril." He got out of the car, I sighed and pulled out of the lot. I made to Kathy's I needed to talk to a girl for once.

Turning off the engine, I hopped out of the car and went to Kathy's front door. I knocked on the door and waited, a minute later Roger answered the door. "Well if it isn't little Tiff, I heard you gave ol'timmy a black eye" I gave him a weak smile, "Yes I did, Roger", "Roger!" I heard Kathy scream, "Leave her alone!" Then in came an annoyed Kathy. "Sorry, Kathy", he said sarcastically, "I can't help it, it is so unbelievable. Our little Tiff is growing up so fast!" " I'm not little, Roger, I am as almost as tall and old as you." I said coolly, "You will always be my little angle." I let out a laugh, "Roger if you saw half the things I do, I think you would want to revoke my title" "Whatever", he said in a huff. "Ok, Roger you can go now", Kathy said annoyingly. "So Tiff, what brings you here?" I let out a sigh, "I needed someone hangout with, so… want to hang out?" She smiled, "Sure let's go to Buck's." "Okay", I hated Buck's, but I needed some girl time. Kathy let off a squeal and grabbed my arm and dragged me up stairs. "Let's get you cleaned up", "Okay, just let go of me, steel grip."

We entered Kathy's room; she instantly ran to her closet and pulled out some clothes. "Put this on, it is to small for me so I think it would fit you", I looked over a white wife beater and a pair of blue short shorts. I went to the bathroom and got changed, the wife beater was a little loose, but it looked nice. After that Kathy told me to sit down. She began to do my hair, loosely curling my hair. Then began to do my make-up. By the time she was done, the sun was setting. "Look at you!" she said with a giant smile. I slowly looked into the mirror, I looked amazing, and slipping on my shoes we hopped into my car and headed to Buck's.

When we pulled in, the place was packed; I hate Buck's I thought annoyed. "I think Two-Bit and everyone else is here already, let's going in and find them." We headed up the stairs; I tried to ignore the catcalls and wolf whistles. When we entered I spotted Ponyboy, he looked like a fish out of water. I smiled as I headed over to him, " Hey Pony how are you doing", he looked over and smiled. " I am doing good, you look so different Tiff!" I gave him a smile, " So anything interesting happening with you?" he said slyly "Na, same old, same old." "That's isn't what I heard, a little bird told me that you gave Tim a black eye." I blushed a little bit, "For good reason Pony, for good reason. Don't be going around and blabbering it like Two-Bit has either." He looked surprised, "How did you know it was Two-Bit." I smirked, "That boy couldn't keep his mouth shut for the life of him." We both started to laugh, but it was interrupted when Dallas came over. "Well, well, well what do we have hear? If it isn't Alex's kid sister." My heart started to pump a little faster when he checked me out. "I have heard so much about you", he said with a smirk. Gathering my courage I nonchalantly said, "I am sure you have." "Pony nice seeing you around": I gave him a smile and left to go find Kathy.

After an hour I gave up and went to go get a drink. "Hey, baby you look like you could need a drink?" I looked over to see a smiling Dallas. I looked down at his finger, ring on. "Let me guess, Silvia the slut ran off again?" I said with a smirk. "Bingo" "I think I will take you up on that drink, Dallas." After I got my beer, Dallas said," So I heard you gave Shepard a black eye." He said in an amused voice. I smiled and blushed a little bit, "Ya he was beating up a friend, so I stepped in" I took another swing of my beer. "I knew you did some bad things, but I didn't think you had it in ya to punch Shepard." I smiled, "Stop your making me blush. It was a one time thing, so don't expect it to ever happen again." He let out a loud laugh, "So how's Alex doing?" "He down at the lot by the river, go see for yourself." I said boldly "I think I will, see you around babe", he said with a smirk. He got up and left without another word.

I finally found Kathy, she was going to get a ride with Two-Bit, so I decided to head home, starting it up I drove home. I looked at the clock, 3:45, shit! I thought I had to work in fucking seven hours! Pulling up to my driveway, I took the keys out and went inside. Alex was passed out on the couch, and my dad was nowhere in sight. That came as no surprise to me, going to my room I changed and slept.

I slowly opened my eyes, there was noise coming from down stairs. "What the hell, George?" I heard Alex call, "Sorry." I heard George chime. "Well sleeping beauty is up!" Jimmy called from the living room, I grunted in reply. Glancing at the clock it read 10:12, "Shit!" I darted up the stairs and ran to the bathroom, cleaning my face, and putting on my make-up. I then darted to my bedroom, putting on my Dingo uniform. I hated it; it was a tight black tee shirt and a pair of black leggings, I shoved in a change of clothes for after work to. "Bye guys", I called out, as I closed the front door. Hopping into my car, I started the ignition, and drove off.

"Tiff! Table five needs to be served." Jamie called out. "Ok" I groaned, I had thirty minutes left. Arriving at the table I saw Dallas, Pony, Johnny, Soda, and Steve. "Welcome to the dingo, can I get you anything to drink?" "I'll have a Coke, please." Johnny said timidly. "Make that five Cokes and five burgers and fries." Dallas said coolly. "Ok" I said with a smile, and left. After I got their drinks and food, I was officially done work for the day. Going into the bathroom stall I got changed into a pair of ripped black leggings, my converse, and a white tank top. Shoving my uniform in my bag, I left the bathroom. The guys where talking to Curly Shepard, fantastic I thought sarcastically. Oh then on que, Jimmy came in, "Hey Jimmy!" I walked over to him, "Hey pretty lady, ready to go?" "Yes lets get out of here." I smiled, and left the Dingo.

We hopped in to my car, and drove off. By now it was seven at night, "Where do you want to go?" I said pulling on to the main strip, "I don't know, lets go to the lot." "Ok" I said nonchalantly, pulling off at the lot, we were greeted by the gang. " Tiff!" George called out, "Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "We heard you gave Shepard a black eye!" He said happily, I scoffed, "God George, the is old news." I said with a smirk toying on my lips. "Well, excuse me." He said with a mock hurt voice. "Grow up, George." "Ya" Leroy called out. Leroy was a seven teen, he was, tall, black skin, shaved head, and he was thin. He came from a good home, no idea why he hangs with us though. I liked him he made me laugh, "Oh come off it!" Yelled James. James was a tall, skinny kid, fifteen, with curly blonde hair and green eyes. "Jimmy, when are you going to ask Tiff out?" George asked, with a smirk. "When are you going to ask Silvia out?" Gorge had a face of disgust on his features, "I would never date that slut." "And I will never date Tiff, she is the sister I never had." "Awww" I said with a smile, I pulled him into a hug. "I love you to." "Well, we just can't stay here on a wonderful Saturday night! Let go find some action!" Alex called out. " Tiff, our amazing driver care to lead us?" Alex said with a smile, "Or are you just saying this because I am the only one with a car, at the moment?" I said with a smirk, "True." Alex replied. "Well I am tired of driving, you're driving." "Hop in, we don't have all night boys." Alex said, with a smirk. Once they all got in, Alex revved the engine and pulled out of the lot as fast as he could "Slow down speed demon!" I let off a laugh; we rolled up to a set of streetlights. A coincidence, another car pulled up, it was Buck's Thunderbird.

"Look, the elusive Dallas Winston! Only seen during the night, to cause havoc and mayhem." Dallas looked to the side, "Well, nice to see some friendly faces. Say Tiff care to come with me to the Nightly-Double?" I let off a laugh, "She would love to go." Alex said a little to fast. "What?" "Go, we are going onto Shepard's turf, and I don't want you getting hurt." "So you let me go to a movie with a hood?" I snapped, "He not going to do anything without you noticing." I smirked, "Sure thing, bud" I got out of the passenger seat and crossed to the Thunderbird. "Let's go." I said with a little smile. "Okay, I knew you would come." "I didn't really have a choice." He let out a laugh, "Sure babe. "I gulped as he revved the car and ran the red light. "Where going to go pick up Pony, and Johnny. Okay" "Yes, just make sure we get there alive!" I screamed as he did a sharp turn onto Pony's street. As the car came to a halt, I got out and hugged the ground "I am alive!" I screamed into the night air. "I wasn't going that fast" Dallas replied sarcastically. "Ya, not that fast." I said in a mock voice. He let out a laugh. "There you are Dallas!" Pony said with a smile, "Sorry Pony, I had to pick up a little lady." "Hi Pony, Johnny." I winked at the kid, he blushed a little. "Hi Tiff." "Want a smoke babe?" Dallas held out a cigarette, "No thanks I don't smoke." Dallas laugh, "Its not going to kill you, babe." "Whatever you say Dallas."


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the outsiders _

The gang

"Come on guys, looks like it is dark enough to hop the fence at the Nightly Double." Ponyboy said, looking at Dallas and me. "Lead the way, Pony" I said with a smile. We walked about five miles Dallas blurted out, "Lets cut across the tracks, and it will save us a bit of time." I stopped, "That's Shepard's turf." I said. Dallas smirked at me, "So now your scared of the big bad Shepard?" I threw him an insidious look, "You can go across the tracks, I'm going to take the long route. I'll see you there." I replied coolly, "Are you sure, you would be safer with us." In my mind I knew they where probably right, but it was too late to change my mind. "My dad didn't raise no fool." I said with a smirk, "If I not there in an hour, I probably , a least try to look for me." I said, letting off a laugh. "Lets hope that doesn't happen now." Pony said looking at the road, then back to me. "Okay boys, let's go." Dallas said climbing the fence to the tracks.

I started to walk along the fence that bordered the tracks, the sun setting over Tulsa, it would be only a matter of minutes before the sun had completely set, and the dark takes over. I started to walk faster; I was still nowhere near the Nightly Double. You are an idiot, I scolded myself. Walking farther along the fence I heard a car's engine roar. Looking over I saw a red mustang pull up beside me, yes you are an idiot. I thought again, I pulled my blade out from my leather jacket. Socs where starting to get out, there where four. They where all burly, and I could smell the scotch on them.

"Hey baby" A blonde haired Socs slurred, "What a good time?" Another Socs said staggering towards me. I showed my blade, "Back off you pigs, I am not interested." I hissed, bearing my teeth, "That not very lady like, you broad." A tall black haired one said, I recognized him from the paper. He was the high schools quarter back. "Well you aren't acting like a gentle men." I shot back, yes Tiff piss off the drunk monkey men, which is very smart. I thought, taking a step back as they started to approach me. "Were going to teach you a lesson you will never forget, broad." The quarterback hissed, I felt my back pressed against the fence. Time to make my getaway, "Well Socs I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go." I said with a grin. I quickly climbed the fence and booked it to the tracks. I heard their screams and cuss, towards me. "We will get you!" The quarter back yelled, I just ran faster.

Well I was now heading deeper into Shepard's turf to get to a stupid movie! Walking quietly across the tracks, praying that Shepard didn't catch me. I haven't felt this criminal since I stole 12 packs of smokes from some convince store. It was funny because I didn't even smoke; I just took them because I could. It was now dark, it was cold, and more likely I was lost on the east side of Tulsa. For two hours I walked along the rail tracks, waving at a couple of trains passing by then turned on to a street. I had no clue where I was, the houses where worse than mine. The windows where broken, paint peeling off the boards, junk on the front lawns. I lived in the rough side, but this was probably the rougher, seems fitting for Shepard. I thought with a smile. Walking along the cracked side walked I headed North, or what I thought to be North. By now it was probably at least 12, and I was lost. Maybe Got to the movies they said, you will have fun they said! I hissed into the cold night air. I saw my breath flutter away, when I was younger I would always say I was a dragon, my dad would laugh, and my mom would smile. Her smile was probably the prettiest smile in Tulsa.

Well before she left Alex and me for some California businessman, I looked up into the night sky. The stars where out and shining like diamonds, so pretty, I thought. Then I heard an engine roar behind me. I looked at the blinding headlights, heading in my direction! Should I run, stay? I thought frantically, to late the car stopped in front of me.

I got my blade out, looking around for any possible getaway, none of course. Well time to face the music, I though slowly starting to accept this. The headlights turned off and I notice it wasn't the red convertible; it was Buck's Thunderbird. "Lost?" The driver questioned, I smiled. "Yes Dallas, I am lost." I started to walk to the Thunderbird, "It is funny, you want to avoid Shepard, but here you are right on his turf, and not to mention in his own neighborhood!" He said laughing; my smile left my face, "Shut up Dallas, with that sonic boom you call a laugh you will wake up the neighborhood." I hissed at him, "Hop in, I spent two hours looking for you, Miss. my dad didn't raise no fool." He said sarcastically. I let out a laugh, getting into the Thunderbird, "I owe you one Dallas." I said with a smirk, "I might have to hold you up on your word, Tiff." He started to drive for a couple of minutes, then he stopped outside a house. Outside on the porch of the house Tim Shepard was waiting, a cigarette in his mouth. "What the hell Dallas!" I hissed, "Well you said you owed me one, and I needed to talk with good old Shep, so here we are." He said with a smile, "Me and my mouth." I said shaking my head, Tim was staking towards the car, like a cat does towards its prey. I had a gut feeling in this situation, I was the prey.

"Well hello Vincent, fancy meeting you out pass your bed time." He said with a shit-eating grin, stomping out is cigarette, then getting into the back. The burse around his eye had faded into a light purple blue color. "Ha ha you so funny." I said in an emotionless voice. "Oh stop you two there is enough me to go around." Dallas said with glee, I gave him an insidious look, "Ya that is why." I said just as emotionless. The rest of the ride to my house was silent; I could feel Tim's stare on the back of my head. Finally we arrived at my house, no lights where on and my car wasn't back, so I could only assume Alex was still out and my dad was probably drunk off his ass. "Thanks Dallas" I said opening the door, getting out of the Thunderbird. "Anytime, bade." He said with a wink, I rolled my eyes. Walking across the lawn, going up the steps I tried to open the door. Locked, and me being me I didn't have a spare. "Problem Vincent?" Tim called out, now in the passenger seat. I looked at him, him and Dallas where smiling. "No!" I hissed, walking towards the old Willow tree, I started to climb. "Oh look a monkey, Tim" Dallas howled with laughter, I stopped on the branch I was on. "Dallas what the hell did I say about your laugh, shut up! My dad might hear you." I hissed, letting out a deep breath I jumped from the branch on to the roof. I heard Dallas clap, smirking I bowed. "Thank you, thank you I will be here all night." I said, unlocking my window, "Thanks for the ride Dallas, Tim." I said curtly, he nodded. Going into my room I closed the window. I got into my bed and crashed, exhausted from all the walking.

Around five in the morning, my phone went off. Letting off a groan I slowly felt around my bedside for the phone. "Hello?" I said groggy, still half asleep. "Tiff, oh thank god! Its Kathy, I got arrested." She said with a wail, I snapped out of my sleep instantly. "What the hell happened Kathy? Are you okay?" " I am fine, can you please pay my bail! I can't call my parents!" I thought about it, her dad would beat her black and blue, letting out a huff. "Ya I am coming. I'll be a couple of minutes." "Thank you, thank you!" Then the line went dead. She didn't even tell me how much her bail was! Good old Kathy, I thought sarcastically. Getting changed into a red tee-shirt that said wild child. Black leather leggings and my combat boots. Putting on my makeup, then looking out my window to see my car parked outside. Heading down stairs I spotted my keys, and my wallet on the kitchen table. Grabbing them I headed out the door. Putting the keys into the ignition, I revved the engine and drove off.

The sun was just coming out, behind the houses as I sped like a mad man to the police station. Stopping the convertible with a screech I got out of the car and ran to the door. Opening it I saw some officer in a uniform sitting at what I assumed to be the front desk. "Welcome, here to turn yourself in?" I looked at him, instantly I could tell he was an uptight, arrogant prick. I smiled warmly, "No officer I am here to bail out Kathy." "Last name?" He said snide, buddy you are pushing it, I thought bitterly. "Johnston." I said plainly, "Okay miss, her bail is twenty-three dollars." Getting out my wallet I put down the money, a little part of me was dying inside. "Are you really paying in pennies?" The officer asked looking at my hand. Something inside of me just snapped, "Yes I am paying in fucking pennies, is there a problem! I had to work my ass off for those pennies, but you probably wouldn't know how that is because you sit on your fucking ass all day, bugging the living hell out of people like me!" I screamed in his face, throwing the pennies on the front desk, "Take my god dam money!" I screamed, the officer was clearly shocked. "Come with me please." He got up, his keys clinking on his belt, he wobbled towards a door. I followed him close behind, we entered the room, along the walls where holding cells. I noticed a couple of Shepard's gang members. They shot me some death glares, which I returned with the bird, "Tiffany!" Kathy screamed, the guard unlocked her cell. She ran out and gave me a hug, "What the hell did you do Kathy?" I asked slightly annoyed, "I stole some cigarettes." She said remorsefully. I gave her a blank look, "You owe me, got it?" "I will pay you back every penny Tiff." "Good because that is what she paid in." The officer said with a laugh. Kathy and me walked out of the station, and I drove her to the Dingo. Hopping out she asked, "Why are we here?" "Well it is now six, and I have to work in thirty minutes, we can at least eat some breakfast." "Okay." She said cheerfully.

Sitting down at a booth I looked at her, "Why where you stealing cigarettes, Kathy?" She looked at me, "I was going to sell them cheap for some money." I shot her a confused look, "I thought you where working at the corner store?" "I got fired for coming in late, the dude who owns the store hates us Greaser." I hated that, what a prick. "That sucks." I said with a frown.

After eating some toast that was on the house, of course. I got ready for work in the bathroom. Kathy had left, and there where people everywhere. Order after order, people came and people went, I looked at the clock, much to my dismay it was only 12, I had seven hours to go. Then Tim Shepard and Co came in, "Mellissa you take that table!" Crissy called. "No sacrifice the virgin!" Mellissa shouted back, "You heard her Tiffany, go." Crissy called snidely. Between her, the police officer, and Tim. I couldn't find out who I hated more.

Crissy was a follower of Silvia the slut, bleach blonde hair, boobs that could act like a shield, and a bullet prof ass. The officer was a prudent ass, and Tim was just Tim! Walking over to the table where Tim sat. "Welcome to the Dingo, may I take your order?" I said in a board tone, "What happened to serves with a smile." Tim said smirking, "Whoever says that must not work, six am to seven pm. Or they are just high all the time." I said plainly, "True enough." Tim said nodding slowly.

After I took their order, then waited on a couple more tables. Bring back their food; there were a couple more members at the booth. I recognized them from the station, handing them their food. Tim smirked, "So I heard you lost your cool on the fuzz." I looked at him; "Five in the morning is to dam early for anyone to be prudent ass, and bitching about how I pay a bail in pennies." I said walking back to the kitchen to gat their drinks. Handing them their drinks "That is good to know." Tim said with a smirk, I didn't get what he was saying, but his gang was laughing. I rolled my eyes and left them to finish up their food.


End file.
